Titanic Essay
by Squishy Pencil
Summary: AU Nico and Leo, who have never gotten along, are forced to work on a assignment as partners.


******I don't own anything. This was a prompt for Tumblr (Vandangelo Prompts). I'll take any prompt, even if its not Vandangelo, and do my best. **

* * *

Leo sat nervously in the library, nervously wringing his hands. He would rather be in the shop, either the school shop, or the one his mom worked at, but he was forced to wait for his partner on a history project. Suddenly, books were dropped on the table, and Leo looked up quickly as Nico, his partner, sat down across from him. "Let's get this done as fast as possible," Nico stated, "Less time we have to be together." Takin out the worksheet on the project. "Natural and manmade disasters is the topic. 8-10 page essay. Abstract, sources, works cited, and title page. Not due for three months. That sums it up alright?"

Leo nodded in agreement, staying quiet. You see, the two of them weren't friends; Leo would even go as far as to say they were enemies. The mechanic wasn't even sure why they didn't get along. They just didn't. They never agreed on anything, and have gotten into more then one fight. However, while most classes got to pick their partner for this project, and partnered with their friends. Nico and Leo's teacher put people together at random. Why she thought it would be a good idea to partner them together, Leo would never understand.

"So what should we do it on?" Nico asked, looking at the worksheet that had some suggestions. "I'd like to do a famine."

"How about the fire of Rome?" Leo spoke for the first time.

"He speaks," Nico rolled his eyes. "Let's do something more modern."

"Like what?" Leo asked, willing to do anything to get the project done as soon as possible.

"How about the Titanic?" Nico suggested.

"Sure," Leo agreed, thinking that it gave him an excuse to look up how the famous ship worked. "That's a man made disaster."

"No it isn't," Nico argued. "It's natural."

Leo looked at Nico, annoyed. "A man drives a ship into an iceberg. So many people died because men didn't put enough life boats on the boat. That's man made."

"But the iceberg is the reason that it sunk," Nico pointed out. "Icebergs are natural. Natural disaster."

Before he tried to argue the matter any further, Leo had an idea. "How about that's what the projects on? The Titanic, natural or man made disaster."

Nico thought for a moment. "That works," he agreed, closing his books. "Do some research, I'll do some, and we'll meet here again in a week."

Leo thought for a moment. "Two weeks," he disagreed. "I'm working this weekend, and most days after school. I won't have that much time."

"Two weeks," Nico agreed. "See you then."

Leo nodded as he watched Nico walked away. Not for the first time, Leo couldn't help but think that Nico was cute.

-(Time Skip)-

Nearly a week later, Nico was on his way home from the library when he realized one of his headlights was out. Knowing he had some time before curfew, Nico decided to go to the one garage that was still open, and see if be could get it changed quickly.

Lucky for him, there didn't seem to be any other cars at the shop when he pulled in. He parked before getting out and walking into the building. As the bell above the door sounded, he heard a familiar voice call out. "I'll get it, Ma," it said. And, sure enough, Leo Valdez came in to view not soon after.

Once he realized who it, Leo stopped. "Oh," he said. "It's /you/. What are you doing here?"

"I need a headlight fixed," Nico stated. "So if you could get someone who works here..."

"I do work here," Leo snapped. "And I can fix a headlight better then most of the people who work full-time."

Nico held up his hands. "Okay, I believe you," Be assured the Latino. "Can you fix my headlight?"

Leo took a deep, calming breath before answering. "Yes. Bring it in to the garage, and I'll get it done real quick." Nico nodded and stepped out so he could do as he said.

Once Nico's car was in the garage, and Leo started to work. Nico didn't know much about cars, but he could tell that Leo was in his element.

After a while, Nico couldn't stand the silence any longer, and began to make small talk. "So, how long have you been working here?"

Leo froze for a moment, looking up before getting back to work. "I've been helping here for nearly as long as I can remember, even if it was just getting stuff for people. But I've been working on the cars since I was 12."

Nico nodded, pretending to understand. "Why were you here?"

"My ma works here," Leo answered. "When I was little, there would be no one to watch me, and she couldn't afford a sitter, so she'd bring me here when she had to work. All the guys here would help take care of me during their breaks. They're like family."

"That's so much different then my family," Nico stated. At Leo's questioning look, he explained. "My dad is a very busy person. He would constantly leave me in a nanny's care, or my sister when she was older. She's the only one who's been a family for me."

Leo began working at a slower pace. "I didn't know you had a sister," Leo stated.

"I did," Nico said quietly. "I don't anymore. She died a few years back."

Leo stopped working, feeling terrible. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Nico shrugged. "It was years ago. But thanks."

Leo nodded. Not knowing what else to say, he went back to work on the headlight. It wasn't long after, he was done, and handing the bill to Nico. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Nico nodded, taking the bill and turning towards the exit. "Thanks."

As he was driving home, Nico couldn't help but think that he didn't really know Leo at all (and he looked hot in a muscle shirt and car grease).

-(Time Skip)-

A week after fixing Nico's headlight, Leo was sitting at the same table he had been the first day, going over his research. Nico sat down across from him. "So the summery...abstract...thingy is due in a week. Lets figure this out."

The partners spent two hours talking about the Titanic, their essay, and writing their abstract, taking random breaks to get to know each other. They found out that they had a lot in common, such as favorite TV shows, books, and music. It surprised them both at his well they were able to get along. After years of fighting, it was such shock that they were able to laugh together, as if they had been friends for years. The person who they thought the other was wasn't the real them. And, if each of them were being truthful to themselves, they started falling for each other.

Once they were nearly done, the topic switched from heir essay, to the movie Titanic, which Nico loved. "I usually hate love stories, but the Titanic is a story that everyone has to love."

"Wouldn't know," Leo shrugged. "Never seen it."

Nico stared at Leo in shock for a few moments before speaking again. "We are going to my house. Right when were done. We will be watching it."

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I don't have work today, so I can come."

Nico smiled, "Then lets get this done quickly."

Not long after this, their abstract was done, and they had a lose outline for the essay. They packed their bags up, and quickly left the school, getting into Nico's car and driving away.

Once at Nico's house, Nico put the movie in and the two sat with buckets of popcorn to watch. The two spent the time during the movie to learn even more about each other.

Hours latter, when the movie was nearly over, Leo turned to Nico with a smile on his face. "You were right," the Latino stated. "That was amazing."

The Italian grinned back. "Wasn't it?"

They went silent as they watched Rose climb up the staircase to meet Jack, clapping as the two loves where reunited.

As the credits began to role, Nico turned to Leo. "You aren't who I thought you were, Valdez," he informed the other boy, scooting closer.

"I hope that's a good thing," Leo replied with a smile, moving closer.

Nico nodded. "Definitely."

"Well, you're not who I thought you were either, do Angelo," Leo stated, scooting over until their legs touched.

"Is that good?" Nico asked, tuning to face the mechanic.

Leo smiled, turning his head so they were looking into each others eyes. "That's wonderful," Leo whispered as they both leaned together.

Both boys could agree, kissing as Céline Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" plays in the background is an amazing way to get together.


End file.
